


Déjeuner En Paix

by TheBlackWook



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Lunch, M/M, Pre-Livre V
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gauvain et Galessin déjeune ensemble mais il semblerait que les autres habitants du château se sont passé le mot pour les déranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déjeuner En Paix

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Livre V. Enjoy :) !

Attablés dans une salle à manger secondaire du château, Gauvain et Galessin profitaient d'un déjeuner tardif et paisible. 

« Je suis vraiment très heureux de pouvoir partager ce repas avec vous Seigneur Galessin ! » S'exclama Gauvain avec entrain, un large sourire sur son visage.

« Si vous l'dites. » Le Duc d'Orcanie répondit, bien que ses lèvres se fussent courbées également.

A peine avaient-ils commencé le premier plat que la porte s'ouvrit.

« Bah qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? » 

Les deux hommes levèrent la tête de leur assiette et arrêtèrent leur discussion à la vue d'Angharad, une servante.

« On mange, ça s'voit pas ? » Fit Galessin quelque peu agacé.

« Non, non mais c'est pas ça, mais c'est que je pensais pas voir ses messieurs manger ensemble c'est tout. » Expliqua-t-elle en guise de défense.

« Oui et bah on fait c'qu'on veut, si ça vous plais pas, vous vous barrez et puis c'est tout. » Reprit le Duc d'Orcanie d'un ton sec ce qui fit fuir la servante.

Gauvain le regarda avec un air contrarié et désapprobateur :

« Quoi ? »

« Vous auriez pu faire preuve d'un peu plus de courtoisie seigneur Galessin. »

« J'ai pas envie qu'on nous dérange. » Grommela le chevalier pour toute réponse, ce qui eu le don d'apaiser le jeune prince et de lui redonner le sourire. 

Les deux hommes reprirent leur discussion, le bras droit du roi Loth souriant plus d’une fois et laissant même échapper un léger rire, lui qui était d’habitude plutôt ronchon et réservé. A vrai dire, Gauvain était bien le seul avec qui il se découvrait un peu plus, avec qui il baissait sa garde. Peut-être était-ce parce qu’il avait connu le jeune homme alors qu’il n’était qu’un enfant, lui qui venait tout juste de devenir Duc. Peut-être était-ce parce qu’il s’était attaché à ce gamin craintif mais créatif, qui l’admirait beaucoup. Peut-être était-ce surtout parce que ce gosse avait grandi en un jeune homme toujours craintif certes, mais loyal, bienveillant et honnête. 

« Vous ne mangez pas ? » Demanda Gauvain, sortant Galessin de ses pensées.

Il n’eut même pas le temps de répondre que la porte s’ouvrit de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Perceval que virent les deux autres hommes.

« Bah vous êtes là ? »

« Où voulez-vous qu’on soit ? » Demanda Galessin dont la patience se réduisait à vue d’œil.

« Non mais j’sais pas mais ça m’fait bizarre de vous voir là. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Après tout, c’est toujours ici et à cette heure-ci que le Seigneur Galessin et moi-même prenons nos déjeuners. »

« Ah mais parce que ça arrive souvent vous voulez dire ? » Le visage et le ton du Gallois trahissait sa surprise.

Galessin passa sa main sur ses yeux en soupirant.

« Ouais et je vois pas ce que ça peut vous faire. Alors foutez l’camp. »

« Mais non mais c’est Karadoc… » Tenta d’expliquer Perceval.

« Foutez l’camp, j’ai dit. » La voix du Duc d’Orcanie était basse mais menaçante.

Le Gallois se retira sans attendre, craignant que Galessin ne perde son calme et s’en prenne à lui. 

Le reste du repas se passa sans aucune autre interruption, les deux hommes se laissant même aller à frôler leurs mains machinalement, de temps à autre, tant ils étaient à l’aise entre eux. Jusqu’au dessert. Gauvain avait préparé une tarte, une nouvelle recette que Bohort lui avait apprise apparemment, et Galessin, bien qu’il ne l’avouerait sûrement jamais à voix haute, avait hâte de la goûter tant il appréciait grandement les talents culinaires du fils du roi Loth. Ce dernier était d’ailleurs un peu anxieux. Il avait préparé cette tarte tout spécialement pour Galessin, avec des cerises, le fruit préféré du Duc. Une information qu’il avait acquise un jour que Gauvain était bien plus jeune et que le bras droit de son père avait été assigné à sa surveillance. On leur avait apporté des cerises au bout d’un moment, afin que le prince n’ait pas faim. Une dégustation qui avait rapidement tournée en concours de celui qui cracherait son noyau le plus loin. 

Galessin prit une première bouchée de sa part de tarte et reconnu instantanément le goût des cerises : il ferma les yeux pour savourer les arômes qui se déversaient dans sa gorge, un léger sourire illuminant son visage. Quand la porte s’ouvrit de nouveau. S’en fut trop pour le duc d’Orcanie, coupé dans son plaisir, qui se leva brusquement et alla jusqu’à la porte, prêt à en découdre avec qui avait osé les déranger, une fois encore. 

« Non mais c’est pas possible là ! Pas moyen de déjeuner en paix ici ? C’est quand même dingue de nous déranger autant comme ça. Alors je veux rien savoir et vous vous barrez ou j’vous mets au cachot, c’est clair ? » 

Dame Séli fut si interloquée de voir le seigneur Galessin dans cet état, mais surtout de le voir manger avec l’autre piniouf de Gauvain qui servait de compagnon à son fils, qu’elle repartit sans rien dire, interdite.

oOo

Alors que Gauvain et Galessin sortaient de la salle à manger, leur repas enfin terminé malgré les multiples interruptions, ils tombèrent sur Arthur qui arrivait. L’air surpris, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Gauvain fut plus rapide et le coupa dans son élan :

« Ça commence à bien faire, mon oncle. Oui, le Seigneur Galessin et moi-même déjeunons ensemble à intervalles réguliers, nous sortons même tout juste de table à l’instant. Mais je ne vois pas ce qu’il y a de si surprenant en cela. Après tout, nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps et nous nous entendons fort bien, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde semble si stupéfait en l’apprenant. Maintenant j’aimerais qu’on nous laisse tranquille que l’on puisse profiter des jardins pour notre digestion. » Le jeune homme s’arrêta enfin, presque à bout de souffle, un air inhabituellement exaspéré sur son visage. 

Arthur ne sut quoi répondre, tandis que Galessin faisait les gros yeux, tant il n’aurait jamais imaginé voir Gauvain s’en prendre à Arthur, celui qu’il considérait presque comme son père, de la sorte. Mais lorsqu’Arthur partit en silence, un sourire en coin s’afficha sur les lèvres du Duc d’Orcanie. Toutes ses heures partagées, à l’entendre, lui, s’emporter et proférer insultes et menaces avaient peut-être finies par influencer le prince. Tous deux reprirent leur route vers les jardins, les cerises restantes dans un petit panier afin d’organiser un nouveau concours de lancer de noyaux.


End file.
